¡¿Por Que No Eres Mío!
by Izumi15
Summary: Que pasaria si en una noche de borrachera ambos terminaran envuelto en una serie de acontecimientos y problemas, al grado que uno de los dos se enamora del otro probocando un triangulo amoroso.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a82c1ed12519412a5e7abc6fe1595398"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"«Narra Arthur»/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Era un día de lo más normal... o eso quería pensar yo, ya que cierto americano vino a arruinarme el día como es su costumbre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ce10a0ab2edc0dd9a4c94c715155439"— ¡Arthur! ¿qué te parece si vamos a McDonald's a comer unas hamburguesas? que este HERO invita hoy HAHAHAHA.- Detesto su tonta risa, aunque a veces me parece un poco agradable... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Es algo confuso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a794bd79150b0e93621d6238a1f75b9"— Idiota, por eso sigues gordo o tal vez más... ¿y porque iría yo contigo a comer unas hamburguesas? ¿no ves que tengo mucho trabajo por el cual terminar? — dije enojado, porque esta no era la primera vez que el hacía esto — Pero quizá en la noche tenga un poco de tiempo — consideré viendo mi imaginaria agenda/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce1bf7fa7c2689ab80b63b799e5ae5a5"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /— Pero Arthur, yo quería ir a comer ahorita para pasar una comida romántica juntos —/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17e228388799bb21f7cb81ff1a946c5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Es que acaso tiene una hamburguesa en lugar de cerebro?— /emPensé rodando los ojos — ¿Quién te dijo que McDonald's es un lugar romántico para comer, idiota? ya te dije que solo puedo en la noche así que tómalo o déjalo— insistí —¿em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Es que este idiota piensa que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo o que rayos? espero y se niegue porque tengo una cena de trabajo con el estúpido Frog—br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ed1ffab8d88c6e87b7dd8f38e9e0aa"— Ay Arthur ¿porque eres así? Te dije que esta noche no podía porque es viernes de videojuegos con Kiku, ¿acaso lo olvidaste amor? — respondió con ese tono meloso que fastidiababr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdabe64f23c397f53522006114c0c60e"¿Olvidé decirles que este idiota es mi novio? Pues bien: Hace unos años me pidió salir con él enfrente de todo mundo, obviamente lo regañe por tal barbaridad, pero termine aceptando. Todo ha estado perfectamente entre nosotros y aunque tenemos diferentes estilos de vida, lo hemos estado llevando muy bien... pero en ocasiones el problema es que este idiota no comprende algo llamado "trabajo"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56da3658ec04d99b470c26e95bc4daaa"— Esta bien ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar el sábado? paso a recogerte a tu casa y vamos a cenar donde tu gustes ¿te gusta la idea?— propuso esperanzado a que mi respuesta fuera afirmativabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="767025a68d590dc27c16b6220ceb485f"Lo pensé unos minutos meditando todas los posibles escenarios que podrían pasar si aceptaba ir con él, ¿pero que otra opción más tenía? Si no salía con él me fastidiaría el resto de la semana por no aceptar su invitació style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47265b090e1be7914497d412cd2f636e"— Ah, está bien. pero no quiero ninguna de tus sorpresas ¿de acuerdo? — dije un poco enojado. La verdad es que no seria la primera vez que arruinaría alguna de nuestras salidas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="178e9de9764fc73717742f6a768e26af"— Esta bien, está bien pero no te molestes ¿bien? te llevare a un restaurante de tu elección— sugirió contentobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aafd4a0a9cea04ac848dc46fec28f4d0"— Bien, entonces el sábado a las 8— confirmé regresando mi vista a mis hojas de oficina/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="160d3422cf6da72c895038fea0d7309a"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /— Ok, hasta el sábado— y con eso dio por terminada la conversación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e8894ac003d1d893d666f6246c6f18"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Y así se fue de mi oficina, tirando alegría y amor por dónde pasase. Yo, por otro lado, seguí con lo mío, ya que era mucho trabajo y no quería dejar pendientes para mañana en la noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc27b6857155c8f9b43dfb2ddccb008"Así estuve el resto del día editando proyectos, evaluando el desempeño de empleados y 1hecando los informes. Era de noche y se suponía que no había nadie en el edificio, porque es demasiado tarde como para que alguien esté ahí. me encamine al elevador mientras veía los mensajes que me había dejado Alfred, cuando por accidente choqué con una persona más alta que yo, y antes de poder pedirles disculpas me fije que era el maldito Frog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="493cc3bbb7f70f03a0365daf0a8140b5"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /— ¡Bastard! ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿acaso volviste a confundir tu oficina con el cuarto de algún Hotel o qué? — Pregunté enojado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="604591b48be4a8de1acbb2734484a56a"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /— Claro que no Mon Ami ~ sólo estaba terminando uno de los tantos trabajos que me dejas, igual sabes que eres el único en mi vida— creo que alguien quiere morir, mas sus palabras a veces carecían de sentido para mí. Rodé los ojosbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d27d34c4eac28b01e6d2b1342c9da90e"— Más te vale— refunfuñé —porque no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo que pasó hace tiempo, tienes suerte que el jefe no te haya despedido— pasé mis dedos por la cien, de verdad que todas estas personas me estresaban la mayor parte del diabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4af85b88d984cedc53299f94bbbd98a"— Oh~ te prometo que no se volverá a repetir. Ya aprendí mi lección. de eso ahora ¿qué tal si te invito unos tragos en forma de paz? — dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente, me sorprendí un poco, pero traté de sacar excusas en mi mente para decir que nobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74857208a8f1a1a00794cf5dc48f8c68"— Crees que haya un bar abierto a la 1 de la mañana Bastard? – pregunte, porque dudaba que haya alguno cerca... y que al menos tuviera clasebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e89338d7dd01ee41eefe0fe93fd947"— ¡Por supuesto! conozco uno por aquí cerca que está abierto toda la noche, esta junto a un hotel excelente— esto último me lo dijo mientas me giñaba un ojo. Yo no estaba muy convencidobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9560355a3e85a5e17007516fe1094b4a"—Tú pagas ¿verdad? — interrogué dándome por vencidobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda83acd64dcf1bc7e4aa65839f6be6b"— Si Mon Ami— asintió con la cabezabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2b8ddeadda0299549b869856a675928"— Bien, vamos— acepté —pero te advierto que soy un desastre con el alcohol— Advertí omitiendo una sonrisabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0a20bbcb1ef2e31d4cc13e770eb653"— No te preocupes que yo te cuido— decía en un tono juguetó style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4971d012041426cc8a0768b115a08d2"Tomamos rumbo hacia el dichoso bar, en el camino hablábamos temas triviales, de cómo me estaba yendo con Alfred, el clima, entre otros temas. Cuando llegamos no tuvimos que hacer fila ya que al parecer en idiota es cliente frecuente en este lugar, dentro del bar se sentía mucho calor, se notaba la lujuria de la gente que bailaba tan pegado, ambos nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir un vodka y un whisky con hielo, la música transmitía un ritmo que te hacia bailar al son de ella, la gente no pasaba de los 29 años, todos ellos eran jóvenes, algunos universitarios y otros solo desocupados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a76c12cc3c8f3956a76e13f840809f7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡ja! si supieran que futuro les espera no estarían aquí/em— dije para mis adentros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e205c13ab08b5a0984d78bf10c88f4b"En todo el rato que llevaba en el lugar podía un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, como si alguien estuviera observándome o analizándome. Era rara aquella sensación. Después de un par de tragos estaba tan borracho que había perdido al Bastard desde hace más de media hora. cuando está tratando de pararme de la silla, me resbale de esta. yo ya estaba esperando el golpe en el suelo, pero nunca llegó ya que un albino de ojos rojizos me sostuvo para no style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="458e41a10a13c4c0d3dda30c10fd0141"— Por dios ten más cuidado ¿quieres? — me reprochó mientras me dejaba de nuevo en la silla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1378428b2a763e908a53e453404c7246"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /— No es tu problema, entrometido— conteste enojado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="716c915e5bbcea60c1af3b5f36b0312c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Quién se cree para hablarme así? — /empensé, mientras mi sangre comenzaba a arder de la ira/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f705a53d1b0aa81b6d3702f1054dd2"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /— Claro que es mi problema—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bcc6f38055d7eeb7d2564ddfdd9eeb7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿porque dice eso? si apenas si nos conocemos—/em mi mente daba vueltas, apenas podía ver al albino quien me sonreía de una forma extraña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="043afa98b6af2dfdc90f9d4ce2f386e2"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Y por qué lo seria? somos unos completos extraños que...— Antes de poder terminar la frase me besó sin aviso alguno/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2772604dfaa3bf8864cce8454688b39"Me fue pegando poco a poco a él durante el acto, fue una sensación inexplicable pero que me provocó miles de sentimientos, no se quien haya sido él, pero me gustó como besaba, de un momento a otro nos separamos por falta de aire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72847ef09b835ffa4fddded200ea0463"—Yo.../p 


End file.
